villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy
Percy is a pug dog, formely owned by Governor Ratcliffe, and current serving as a companion to Pocahontas and her animal friends. Initially growing an agressive behavior with Meeko, while his loyalties hided within Ratcliffe, Percy switched sides with Pocahontas, after realising the true meaning of war, that Ratcliffe makes towards Pocahontas, her people and her friends. Percy is featured in most of the villains tournaments, as a cameo, alongside with Ratcliffe. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War On Ratcliffe's Ship Percy makes several cameo appearances in the first war. He is first seen on Ratcliffe's ship, when Ratcliffe sends Gaston on a mission to kill the penguin, Drake. In Paris and in the Palace of Justice Percy appears once more, when Frollo assists Ratcliffe to capture the shaman, Tzekel Kan. Percy appears yet again in the Palace of Justice, where Ratcliffe takes the control of Frollo's faction, as Frollo was unable to lead, due to being controled by Vanessa. Soon enough, Frollo returns to his senses, after Vanessa's spell wears off by the arrival of Morgana. Vanessa transforms to her original self as Ursula and returns to the seas, along with her sister. Percy is later seen in the Palace of Justice, when the forces of Frollo and Maleficent discuss about the elimination of their recent enemies, the forces of Ruber. He is not seen again, neither at the battle nor at the epilogue of the first part of the war. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Percy makes a minor appearance in this part, as he is shown to be hiding from the battle against Zhao's forces. It is unknown what happened to Percy after the fight, since he doesn't appear in the later events. Disney Villains War Percy makes an introduction, as he is seen along with Ratcliffe, summoned at the castle of Prince John. The lion prince orders the governor to kill the sea witch, Ursula. Ratcliffe succeeds, as he impales the sea witch's chest, with the ship's mast. He is not seen again afterwards. Disney Villains War 2 A Strike from a Daughter Percy makes a minor appearance in this part. He is only seen, when Ratcliffe sends the Queen's, to whom he served her, henchman, Humbert, to deal with the Tremaine family. However, Humbert fails to Anastasia's powers. El Capitan's Attack Percy is featured in the fight against El Capitan, as he alerts Ratcliffe and his army about the arrival of the other captain. Disney Villains War 3 In the third part of the war, Percy is featured in the fight against Mechanicles. After observing some mechanical-insects robots coming after them, Percy alerts the others for attack. He is not seen again. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Percy makes a cameo appearance in this war. He is seen, when the Chameleon reports to Frollo, Red Skull and Ratcliffe, about the fight in the gang war. He doesn't appear afterwards. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Percy makes a minor appearance, as he spots Simba and Nala, stalking at the campsite of Ratcliffe. Seeing the lions, Percy alerts the governor about the arrival of the two lions. Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Companions Category:Disney Dogs and Cats Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Category:Heroes working with the Villain Category:Decieved Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes Category:Defenders of the Wild Category:Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Disney Heroes in Villains Wars Category:Prince John's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Hopper's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Prince John's and King Dedede's Alliance in Villains War Category:Frank Welker Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Villains Battles